


A bunch of gay birb shit

by CroMeuSprite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birbs, Bird colonies, Birds, Bodily Fluids, Cloaca, Dirk Strider as a Sprite, Egg Laying, Eggs, Half seagull, Hoarding, Nesting, Other, Rooks - Freeform, bird life, first fanfic, half human, slight masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroMeuSprite/pseuds/CroMeuSprite
Summary: Dirksprite is having some birdy issues. Pretty Much.





	

The waves endlessly splashed against a cavern filled cliff. The calls of sea birds, of what seems every kind that North America could surely handle. It all went quiet has a large winged humanoid glided by. The cliff filled of rook after rook of avian creatures seemed to scatter has the large bird-like humanoid stopped to rest on an outcrop. The blue sky darkened as the smaller creatures flew out to sea, in search of food, mates and whatever else birds could seem to find out in the open waters of the ocean. The dark red half bird half human creature pushed up it's...His..pointed, yet sharp looking anime sunglasses. It had finally gone quiet for him, a peace he had long desired. With a ruffle of large scarlet wings, he glided himself to a large cavern in the cliff, softly landing in his..Home. HIS NEST.   
A sigh of relief came over him, thanking whatever he knew of that his nest of discarded anime discs, Japanese comic books, a shredded plush similiar to Cal, and the endless blanket of scattered feathers. He preened at the ring of feathers around his neck and started to pluck at few feathers from the ruff, followed with a soft squawk of minor pain, to lay against the mangled mess he called a nest.   
' Shit.'   
Dirksprite felt like he needed more..More nesting material. He turned to the entrance of his cave, his instinct to hoard large amounts of anything, more books, more of anything really. He had regretted the urge for this hoarding madness. With a shake of his head, he continued to fix and rearrange his small mound of asorted piles of trash treasures. Oh- There's a Fluttershy in his mound, tote's being moved to this corner..Okay no no, this corner. He gave a rather high, frustrated gull screech and low human grunt in a double toned voice. This whole sitution was stressing him out as he pulled his lengthy body to the middle of the mound, curling up. A minor yet sharp pain scrapped down in his lower stomach. A webbed-fingered yet taloned hand placed it's self on the spot, rubbing a small bump in the road. Dirk only shook his head. He couldn't pinpoint the exact problem but sure enough as time would pass, he'd know.   
Dirk sat there for at least another half hour, his ears now catching the sounds of his fellow winged avian brothers and sisters..If he could even call them that. The rooks outside bussled with the sound of hungry chicks, occasional fights for territory, and last but not least, the late call of one spotting a predator.   
But to make things edgy as hell for Dirk, he on the other hand, was left alone. He already knew the reasons why but it seemed that everytime the rook had it's own young, he was left to suffer. The last few times, it seemed that the Sprite, having joined the rook, had quite the difficulties. In starting up his own brood. It was either he didn't have the works for it. The eggs he had brought forth from his damn bird pussy cloaca almost always seemed to be a dud. After which he he'd roll the damn thing, (after numerous days of trying to sit on it and proving fruitless), he used his tail to roll the egg bomb on it's way to the exit and allow the sea to claim it.   
Dirksprite had nearly decided on giving up on the whole trying to be a birb bird parent/trying to settle with what Mother Nature/The Game/Or who for fuck's know decided on giving him whatever bird instincts that could be summoned up. 

But for some reason, he had a feeling. Something would happen. He knew of it. 

He waited..And waited for the next few days...Weeks even. The bulge in his lower stomach would grow to noticeable size, which he proudly rubbed every chance he got..Which was pretty much everyday. Having thought ahead, he had stockpiled on food for himself. And lot's of it. Filling the stomach and/or gizzard (or both), he ate every chance he seemed to get. He'd gain a small amount of weight, but that was normal, right? With a surprised caw, he patted the pesky bulge in his stomach, which had decided to move downward a small amount. He fluttered his wings to lightly drift him to his mound of anime and reddish feathers, leaning himself backwards. He felt small ping of pain, his hand rubbing the bulge in his stomach once more. He closed his eyes behind his shades, the bulge slowly descending towards the opening that his eggs had previously come out of. The walls of his cloaca stretched and contracted, causing him to sharply gasp and moan, a hand gently moving down to rub the slit opening in between his sprite tail end and the lower part of the human body he had retained. Another moaned escaped his lips, his feathers that covered his body ruffled and fluffed out, a few of them falling out at the sudden fluffing.   
'Alright...Calm..And Collective..It'll be over soon.' Darted about his mind, his muscles pushing at the solid mass that soon started to crown from his cloaca. Using his fingers, he gently pryed himself open, easing more of the egg out of him. The pinkish and speckled oval object soon slipped from his aching body,into his own hand. He sighed a breath of relief, setting the egg gently beside him. A trillish bird-like purr came from him as he glanced down at his..HIS....offspring. He was proud, but there was more to come. The contractions soon started up again and his usual noises started up, the sharp gasps and moans returning to his lips. His fingers slowly worked his opening, a couple of fingers being inserted and roughly probbing at the slick walls of his insides, light crimson liquid dripping from the opening and down his hand. It dripped down into his nest, as he pushed his next egg out. His wings flared out at the mixture of pleasure and pain, placing his second egg down and next to the first.   
Coming down from his high, he glanced down at the two ovalish objects he had produced, curling his tail around them and making them snuggle against him. The second egg was more of an orangish color, which he thought was odd, and it had the cutest little mark almost like it was stamped on it. The head of another bird (he couldn't recall what type) and the jagged image of a katana. He could only think of one thing that he could name it. 

"Heh..Little guy's got a cutie mark.."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm CroMeuSprite!
> 
> Sorry for a crappy fanfic..It's actually my first one I've ever written and it at first was a drabble, while being a total nerd for the fandom one night. And birds and Dirk were on my mind. 
> 
> I may or may not make this a short story series, depending on if people like it. Whelp. 
> 
> Let's hope and see. 
> 
> And thanks for reading my short fanfiction! :D


End file.
